Leon
Leon is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Leon is the Minister of the Department of Wishes and the most powerful God in the Heavens next to the King. His mark of sin is on the left side of his chest and has the power to invoke physical pleasure. He was sinned because he "defiled a goddess", but the real reason was because he had closed his heart to love. Not much is known about Leon's past except that he was an elite god before he became the Minister of the Department of Wishes. More coming soon... Insight Leon - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Leon Forms.jpg|Leon's Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right) Leon versions.jpg Leon has messy neck-length auburn hair with the lock of hair in his left side longer than his right, and golden brown eyes. When his divine powers are unleashed, his eyes turn turquoise. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Leon wears a Department of Wishes uniform (which is white with gold trimming, a frock-style coat, and a white and gold band on the right arm), a white shirt that's slightly unbuttoned and a necklace with a red jewel. *'Modern Attire:' Leon wears a simple black shirt that's slightly unbuttoned and the same necklace. *'True Form:' In this form, Leon's hair grows longer and wears a golden-colored skirt with furred trimmings; a golden belt with large red jewels; a large golden collar necklace decorated with a golden sun and red gems; golden armlets and bracelets; and a golden circlet. His torso and stomach has lightly golden tattoos. Personality Leon is highly arrogant, demanding, and regal, but also highly feared and respected by the other gods because of his power and that he's a natural leader who can get the job done. He can come off sounding rude and condescending, but Huedhaut explains that it's how he shows cares in a roundabout way. Despite being head of the Department of Wishes, he often neglects or skips out on his work but when he's working, he does take it seriously. His Vice-Minister Karno can get him back to work. Like most gods, he thinks very lowly of humans, often referring them as "goldfish", and doesn't mind putting humans in their place. He also dislikes the Earth because humans had polluted it, but there are a few spots on Earth that's as beautiful as the heavens and can appreciate the beauty of it. Leon also thinks lowly of love for he believes that it's beautifies "jealously" and "obsession", and for humans it makes them weak; because of that, he does not grant wishes related to love nor allows anyone else in the department to grant them as well. Many of the goddesses are attracted to him because of his power, which irritates him but has no qualms in giving them pleasure if only to suit his whims. When he first met you, his only goal was to return to the Heavens and was annoyed that he had to touch you in order to use his powers. After spending time with you, he finds you spunky attitude entertaining and enjoys seeing you in tears, which you often call him a sadist or a devil. When he falls in love with you, his views of love changed and you've become very precious to him to the point where he would obliterate the heavens if the law wouldn't allow him to be with you. He's does not mind if men flirt with you for he's over-confident that no other man could steal you away from him, though he likes to tease you about it; however, he has lost his cool when a man who flirted with you made you shed tears (Leon stated that your tears belong only to him) and when the King tried to seduce you, though the King only did so in order to teach Leon not to take advantage of your love. Summary of Routes Main Story Choosing Leon to protect you, you soon find yourself regretting your choice! Leon always teases you sadistically and always has something in mind to make you embarrassed. However, as more time passes you get to know Leon little by little, and before you know it, you feel your heart being torn in two when the mark of sin disappears. CGs Main Story Leon Main Story 1.JPG Leon Main Story 2.JPG Leon Main Story 3.JPG Leon Main Story 4.JPG|Blessed Ending Leon Main Story 5.JPG|Forbidden Ending Epilogue Leon Epilogue.JPG Sequel Leon Sequel 1.jpg Leon Sequel 2.jpg Leon Sequel 3.jpg|Blessed Ending Leon Sequel 4.jpg|Forbidden Ending Sequel Ending Bonus Leon.jpg|Completion Bonus Sequel Epilogue Leon Sequel Epilogue.JPG Memories of Love Leon - Memories of Love1.jpg Leon - Memories of Love2.jpg Leon - Memories of Love3.jpg Trivia *Leon's favorite food is meatballs simmered in tomato sauce. *Leon ranked 1st in the March 2015 English IKEMEN Ranking. **Leon ranked 10th in the 2015 General Election. *The zodiac of leo signifies the Nemean lion, whose fur coat was durable enough to withstand any kind of weapon.Nemean Lion *The glyph for leo, '♌️', signifies the head of a lion and its mane. It could also be the buttox of a lion and its flourishing tail. The circle in this symbol represents pride."Astrology DS" by Russell Grant - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1, Leo") *It's possible that Leon's power can also work on men, though it hasn't been shown yet. *So far, he's the only god that has shown the stars in his eyes. *Despite not getting along with Zyglavis, Leos are highly compatible with Libras. *In Leon's epilogue CG, the meaning behind the color of the flower (assumingly a bellflower) represents "royalty" and "noble bearing and titles". These traits fit Leon in terms of his personality and his constellation he rules.http://flower-dictionary.com/color2.html#purple Citations Category:Characters Category:Leon Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Male Category:God Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Leo Sign Category:Tsundere Category:GE2015